


AC Day 22: Departure

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2018 [22]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: (You'll understand), Advent Calendar, And Illidan doesn't have one either, F/M, I had no reason to write it, Kinda stupid if you want my opinion, day 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Argus is now in the sky and the Vindicaar is finally ready to take off. But first, Illidan has to talk with Maiev.





	AC Day 22: Departure

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote that but well, here is it.
> 
> Enjoy !

It was the big day, the day where they would finally take off and invade Argus and everyone was ready.

At the Exodar, every single adventurer was agitated, some only wanted to go and kill demons, others still believing it was the worst idea they ever had. And in the middle of everything, was the commandants of the Legionfall Army or at least three of them. Velen was talking to his engineers, asking them about the Vindicaar. Khadgar was joking with the more anxious adventurers like always. And Illidan was checking on his troops or at least checking on Anlya checking the Illidari. Only Maiev was missing from the agitation but it was because she had decided to stay on Azeroth, just in case. But Illidan knew she didn't stay on the Broken Isles as his spectral sight showed him a way to familiar armor. He smiled at the idea she was still unable to leave him alone. Finally, it was the time to leave and everyone got ready for the teleportation.

Velen turned to the two others commandants, looking really tired after the last preparation for the ship took most likely his night.

"So... Ready to go?" He asked, slowly casting his spell.

But at the moment Illidan was going to say yes, his eyes caught Maiev, hiding behind the crowd, arms crossed, almost impatient to see him disappear. And he remembered something really important.

"Wait!" He interrupted Velen. "I'm missing something."

He saw the look of exasperation on Velen’s face but he didn't care, he needed to get it. He walked directly to Maiev, bringing all the attention on her. He could see her becoming nervous, fighting against the urge to get her crescent. Illidan considered the fact that she still hadn't any weapons in her hands as a good point. Especially when he would need to be fast to not get her knife in his throat or heart.

He was now facing her, the silence around them was deafening and everyone was waiting to see what would happen. Then, as fast as he could, he threw her helmet on the floor and grabbed her jaws to kiss her. Maiev was so surprised she wasn't even able to react or even move so, she stayed still. In the room, no one else was moving, everyone under the shock of what happened. Then, a broken "ohhhh" echoed through the room quickly followed by others sound and applause. His Illidari seemed to be very supportive, thought Illidan.

He broke the kiss and went back to the middle, not before turning his head to Maiev, grinning and enjoying her bright red cheeks.

"It's good, we can go." He simply said, still grinning.

Velen only sighed while Khadgar hit him in his back, giving him a thumbs up. Velen finished his spell, suddenly thankful that Maiev wasn't coming with them.

It would have been unbearable to be with those two now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me prompt for this month! I'm just trying to stay into a Christmas/Winter theme but otherwise, it can be almost anything. Canon, Au, Tropes,... You name it, you'll probably get it ^^ (And the probability of a new "My name is Loramus" is high for this month ;) )
> 
> See you tomorrow for the next stories !
> 
> \---  
>  Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
>  Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!  
>  You can also find my Masterlist with all the fics I plan to write ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me which one you want !
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
